mi little poni yumiishiyama88
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Esta esta historia es de nueva amiga, en la que nuestras ponis amigas se encargara de ayudarla, pero en ella descubrira algo de lo que se habia olvidado y debe hacer lo posible por cumplirlo.
1. capitulo 1 la nueva poni

hola buenas es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction de my little pony, con un personaje mio espero que le guste, mi personaje se llamara cupcoockie, experta en galletas de helados y otros dulces, no tiene nada que ver con pinki pai, pero sera genial y que guarda un secreto que despuess lo contare cuando se me ocurra algo, espero que os guste.

en una parte oscura del bosque una poni terreste va corriendo, es de un color rojizo muy claro y el pelo era rojo, tenia una marca de belleza de galletas 3 por lo menos, corria a toda velocidad my desesperante hullendo de una criatura, en una parte delante un precipicio no podia hacer nada, aquella criatura se acercaba a ella y se resbalo por detras y cayo al vacio grtando.

**my little pony, my little poni, aaaaaaaaa.**

**my little pony, antes no conocia la amistad.**

**my little pony, nuestra magia es algo tan especial.**

**aventuras,diversión,un gran corazón, leal y fiel, compañero, para compartir, esta es la magia.**

**esta es la amistad, my little poni.**

**nuestra magia ahora ya conoceis.**

mientras nuestras ponis guapisimas, estan de picnic.

pinki:traigo comida para nuestro picnic, aun que no sabia si traer pasteles de chocolate o de crema aunque tambien me gusta los de vainilla.

apple:tranquila yo traigo delicias de manzanas ya veras que rica.

flatter:mirad que flores mas bonitas.

twalight: es muy curiosa, que bonitas son.

rawbow:que aburrido yo prefiero volar.

rarity:este modelo es perfecto para el picnic, es sublime.

spike: estas preciosa.

flatter:por aqui ahi mas- de repente vio unas patas raras-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

twaligth:flatterflay, estas bien.

flatter: he visto un monstruo.

rawbow:tranquila yo me encargo, sal donde pueda verte, de repente salio aquella poni que os dije al principio, esta sucia, cansada, llena de hojas, y con una pata cogeando, no la tenia rota claro pero le dolia.

rai:pero si es.

flatter:si es una poni.

twa:parece herida.

cup:ayudadme. se desmayo.

pinki:o pobrecita, ahi que ayudarla.

apple:pobre preciosa.

rarity:que pinta.

twa:ahi que llevarla al hospital de ponis. mas tarde- como esta doctor.

doc:solo es cansancio, tenia una pata un poco torcida perose le pondra bien en un par de días, es como si hubiera estado corriendo sin parar.

twa:gracias doctor.

fla:podemo entrar a verla.

doc:mejor dejarla descansar hasta mañana.

pinki:jo vaya, yo queria conocerla, como se llama de donde viene.

rai:la verdad es que a esta poni es la primera vez que la veo.

twa:yo tambien, nunca la he visto.

pinki:quieres decir que es nueva, es genial, una fiesta de bienvenida para ella, genial, genial.

apple:puedo prepararle mis delicias de manzana.

rarity;necesitara un arreglo, pobrecilla.

twa:de donde habra salido.

a la mañana siguiente, la joven poni desperto, no sabía donde estaba.

enf:vaya ya despertaste.

coockie:donde estoy.

enf:en el hospital de ponis de poniville.

cup:o pensaba que ya no estaria aqui, gracias por encontrarme.

enf:no fuimos nosotro tesoro, sino fue unas ponis muy simpaticas.

cup:si y donde estan.

twa:veo que ya te despertaste.

cup:tu me ayudaste.

twa:yo y mis amigas, te encontramos en el bosque, estabas muy mal.

cup:si no recuerdo que paso solo se que alguien me perseguia, y acabe aqui.

twa:alguien quien.

cup:no lo recuerdo, es extraño.

twa:oh entiendo, dime como te llamas.

cup:Me llamo cupcoockie, mi talento son las galletas detodo tipo, sobre todo en copa de helado.

twa:yo soy twalight sparkles, encantada de conocerte cupcoockie.

doc:buenas noticias ya te podemos dar de alta.

cup:o es estupendo.

doc:pero ahi alguien que este a tu cargo.

cup:me temo que no.

twa:yo misma la cuidare.

doc:o muy bien twalight.

cup:pero apenas me conoces estas segura.

twa:segurisima, demas asi podras hablarme mas de ti, y conoceras a mis amigas.

cup:esta bien. mas tarde salieron ha la calle,

cup:o es hermoso este pueblo.

twa:a mi tambien me encanto la primera vez que vine, me parecio lo mejor.

cup:es maravilloso.

twalihg:ven te lo enseñare entero.

cup:si.

**canción de poniville:**

**poni ville, bello pueblo es poni ville.**

**donde todos viven muy feliz, esa es poni ville.**

**donde todos, trabajan juegan, se divierten, es en poni ville.**

**donde ricas manzanas ahi, sidra, delicias de manzana, de la familia de applejack sol podras disfrutarlas en poni ville.**

**hermosos y elegantes vestido de la boutique de rarity, haras que vaya elegante a una hermosa gala galopante eso solo puedes hacer en poniville.**

**grandes fiesta de pinki pai, celebraras una gran felicidad con una gran amistad solo en poni ville.**

**animales hermosos admiraras y conoceras con flatterflay, donde amaras y querras en poniville.**

**los grandes cielos, veras donde los pegasos volaran, y veras el cielo brillar, todos en poniville.**

**grandes libros leeras, sabidurias tendras solo en PONIVILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

esta camción me la he inventadonota de autor).

twa:que te parece poniville cupcoockie.

cup:bueno es precioso pero al cantar no he podido verla bien.

twa:o lo siento, eso es muy normal en poni ville, te enseñare con mas a donde applejack.

twa:applejack.

apple:hola preciosa, o veo que ya estas bien cariño.

cup:si gracias por ayudarme.

apple:no fue nada cariño.

twa:la familia de applejack tiene la mejor granja de manzanas.

apple:hacemos todo tipo de productos hecho con manzanas, pasteles, sidra, bocaditos,biscochos, quieres probarlo.

cup:mmmmmmmmmque rico, que delicia, me encantan.

apple:no ahi nada como los dulces de manzana.

cup:se me ocurre una nueva galleta, galletas de manzana con jengibre.

canción de manzanas de applejack.

**manzanas, manzanas y mas manzanas, si quieres delicias,los encontraras en **

**Sweet Apple Acres, de familia en familia ,generación en generación, los encontraras las mejores manzanas, que solo se encuentra en poni ville.**

**Ahi pasteles,ahi tartas,ahi cupcake de manzana, y que mas faltaria son tus galletitas, **

**de familia en familia ,generación en generación, los encontraras las mejores manzanas, que solo se encuentra en poni ville.**

apple:cuando las prepares quiero probarlas

cup:me encantaría applejack.

apple:nos vemos preciosa.

cup:vaya applejack es muy dulce.

twilight:es una de las mejores en las manzanas, ahora hiremos a la **Boutique del carrusel.**

**cup:donde esos preciosos vestidos,** de tu amiga rarity.

twilithg:ya veras que hermosos vestidos. entraron en la tienda y al ver un vestido blanco elegantes con gemas rosas, y lazos azules.

cup:GUAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU, es preciso, me encanta.

rarity:o cariño, ya te has recuperado.

twi:se llama cupcoockie.

rarity:encanta vaya eres muy guapa, que pelo tan bonito.

cup:o gracias, tu tambien, y ese vestido es precioso.

rarity:o gracias, es para alguien especial.

cup:eso me inspira para una nueva galleta de dos sabores y coadrados con las gemas, serian perfectas.

canción rarity.

**hermosos vestidos, belleza de gemas, laboutique carrusel.**

**encontraras lo mejor, seras popular, cualquier otro ponni te hara enamorar, **

**con todo el amor elegancia tendras exito, hermosos zaptos, sombreros, vestidos.**

**seras la crem de la crem como tu amiga rarity en ponyville.**

rarity:cuando tengas esas galletas querre probarlas y quien sabe puede que tengas un pequeño regalito.

cup;gracias rarity, que hermososo vestidos son impresionantes.

twi:para una ocasion especial no ahi nada como sus vestidos., en otra parte.

flatter:twilight.

twi:flatterflay, ella es cupcoockie.

cup:oooooooooooo, que pelo tan bonito.

flatter:o gracias, repente aparece un conejito blanco.

flatter:hola chiquitin ella es cupcoockie.

cup:es adorable.

canción de flatter.

**animales, conejitos pajaros ardillas, son mi gran pasión, hermosos, sensibles, que felicidad, volad con los pajaros, corre con ardillas, y cuidar de las crias es lo mejor del mundo mudial.**

**con cariño tratarles con gran amabilidad, es amor que se tiene cuando s tiene una gran amistad en ponyville.**

cup:al verte flatterflay se me a ocurrido una nueva galleta, forma animal son perfectas.

flatter:o bien me encantaria probarlas.

twi:te avisaremos, nos vemos flatterflay.

flatter:hasta luego.

cup:es muy amable flutterflay.

twi:tiene una gran amabilidad.

rai:haya voy, anda nuestra poni como se encuentra.

cooc:me llamo coockie.

rai:yo soy la piloto ma guai y rapida de todo poniville , rainbowdhas..

twi:la mas leal de mis amigas, es una de las pegasos que se encargan del tiempo.

**cancion raibow dhas:**

**nuves, lluvia,,tiempo, velocidad, arcoiris, y brilla el sol, de eso me encargo yo, una gran fan de los rayos, mi super rayo sonico, are un arco iris, aqui en poniville.**

**coockie;**es maravillosa, y tengo una galleta que se hace muy rapido y eso es la galleta teja, se hace a una temperatura rapida.

rai:me muero po probarlas avisame guapisima.

cooc:sera un placer.

twi:bien ahora hiremos a una sitio muy especial te espera algo a una tienda de dulces my bonita.

cooc:una tienda de dulces.

twi:adelante.

cooc:paso dentro.

pink:SORPRESA.

todos:sorpresa.

cooc:o vaya.

cancion pinki pai:**bienvenida a poniville, esta fiesta espara ti, ahi dulces, ponche, y rica golosina,como las ricas madalenas, con mucho glaseado delicioso, serpentinas y globos, y una tarta gigantesca, esta fiesta es para ti, mi nueva amiga esta fiesta es para ti aqui en poni ville.**

pinki:hola soy pinki pai, esta fieta es para ti, me entere que salias del hospital asi**, que lo he planeado todo**, como te llamas.

cooc:soy coockie y mi marca es de galletas, y se que galletas te pega son las que tengan glaseado rosa.

pinki:pues vamos ala cocina, te ayudare.

cooc:me parece perfecto. un rato despues-aqui teneis mis nuevas amigas las galletas que os prometi.

apple:que delicia de manzana.

rarity:y es precioso y elegante.

fla:que adorable con forma de animalito.

pinki:que rosadito y delicioso.

rai:como mola son guais.

twi:son especiales, tienes mucho talento.

cooc:gracias, nunca me habia sentido tambien con nuevos amigos.

twi:de donde vienes tienes amigos.

cooc:pues la verdad, es que no me acuerdo solomeacuerdo de mi nombre y de mi talento nada mas.

twi:bien no pasa nada, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que te recuperes del todo.

cooc:o gracias twilight.

spike:hola mi nombre es spike, el ayudante dragon de twilight.

cooc:hola cielo, toma una galleta.

spike:que delicia.

pinki:dime coockie que te parece mis fiestas,te parecen lo mejor de poniville?.

coo:estas de broma, me parece lo mejor de toda equestria, eres genial pinki pai, de pequeña tambien me encantaba y me siguen gustando, y ya me voy acordando, se de donde vengo y se por que llegue a aparecer aqui, AHI DIOS MIO, EL REINO DEL MAR DEL NORTE ESTA EN PELIGRO.

TODAS QUE? bien aqui lo dejo pero despues continuare lo prometo.


	2. capitulo 2 el reino de los mares de nort

hola a todos me alegro de que me leais, en fin voy a continuar con la historia de my little pony se me olvido decir que twilithg es princesa en esta historia claro y es antes de que consiguiera abrir el cofre con sus amigas, bien asi que sera estupenda ok, disfrutad.

salvar el rey del norte:

twi:que quieres decir que el reino del mar del norte esta en peligro.

coo:veras yo vengo del reino de los mares del norte, donde gobierna nuestra princesa recien convertida en alicornio star north.

twi:ahi otra princesa como yo.

coo:eres una princesa.

pinki:es la princesa twilithg.

coo;siento no haberme dado cuenta princesa.

twi:no importa.

apple:dime y que a pasado en tu reino.

rai:eso es que acaso a pasado algo malo.

coo:resulta que hace tiempo un monstruos horrible nos encerro a mi amis amigas y a la princesa en un tipo de mazmorra que no hemos podido salir hasta que la princesa uso su magia para sacar a una de nosostras.

pinki:a y te saco a ti super coockie.

coo:supercoockie pues tu eres superpinkie.

pinki:que guai.

las dos:ajajajajajajajajjajajajaja.

twi:carraspea).

coo:perdon, cuando conseguir salir de ahi, fui directamente a buscar ayuda, uno de sus secuaces me perseguia, y cai por un precipicioy despues hice un gran esfuerzo para salir de ahi, y ya no recuerdo mas.

rai:y como no te has acordado hasta ahora.

rarity:mas respeto raibow dhas perdio la memoria pero lo ha recordado asi que eres amiga de otra princesa, debe ser muy hermoso su reino.

coo:lo era hasta que ese monstruo lo lleno todo de maldad, mis queridas amigas.

flutter:o pobrecita.

twi:tranquila coockie te ayudaremos.

coo:de verdad.

twi:por equestria te lo juro.

coo:gracias amiga eres un sol como una galleta de la mas dulce miel.

pinki:o como un dulce de leche, o chocolate.

coo:o vainilla, o fresa y nata.

la dos:o todos los dulces mas grandes del mundo.

apple:son tal para cual.

las dos:seamo amigas super amigas, jajjajajajajaja.

twi:bien si habeis acabado spike toma nota.

spike:tomando nota.

twi:querida princesa celestia, te escribo para comunicarte que hace 2 dias encontramos a una poni que resulta que es amiga de una princesa llamada starlithg, al parecer un tipo de monstruo se a apoderado de su reino junto a sus otras amigas y necesitan nuestra ayuda, necesito conocimientos para poder ir a ayudarla junto con mis amigas, tu mas fiel alumna twilithg sparckles. lo mando, unos minutos despues.

spike:mi querida twilithg se quien es la princesa star north es la princesa de las estrellas y sucedio hace poco a la antigua princesa por que le llego la hora, y ahora ella se encarga de su legado, y tu como princesa estu labor ayudar a otra princesa sobretodo si es una nueva amiga, firmada celestia.

rai:eso quiere decir que nos vamos a ayudar a tus amigas ciero.

apple:yijaaaa, conocere las manzanas de ese reino.

flutter:seguro que ahi hermosos animales y muy simpatico.

rarity:o hermosos vestidos que admirad comprare telas a mogollon.

pinki:seguro que alli se celebran grandes fiestas.

coo:pero a tutiplen.

pinki:te quiero.

coo:y yo a ti.

rai:seguro que sera guai volar.

spike:habra gemas para comer.

coo:todas las que quieras, cielito.

twi:pues vamos haya.

empezaron el viaje en tren.

coo;seguro que es seguro viajar en tren.

twi:no sospechara sus secuaces .

rarity;tengo ganas de ver tdas esas tiendas de telas y ropa.

coo:pero antes habra que ayudar a mis amigas, antiguas con mis nuevas amigas.

pinki:si nuevas amigas, nuevas amigas, jijjijiijiijijii.

coo:ahi esta el castillo.

pinki:AAAAAAA!.

twi;esta todo oscuro, es horrible.

rarity:que color mas horrible.

apple:no ahi manzanas.

rai:como quiere que volemos con esas nuves.

flutter:ningun animal, que lastima.

pinki:ni fiestas, jooooo.

coo:pues si.

las dos:jooooooooo.

twi:lo arreglaremos.

al llegar a las estacion, salieron con suavidad.

coo:sali por una entrada secreta, pensaba que nadie me habia visto pero cuando me acercaba mas a poniville pensaba ese monstruo casi acaba conmigo.

flutter:que cruel.

entraron dentro de esa entrada.

coo:llegaremos enseguida a la sala donde encerraron a mis amigas. llegaron.

todas:oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

twi:madre mia, son celdas cristales.

coo:a mi no me encerro por que segun ese monstruo era demasiado alegre.

pinki:solo por eso, que injusto.

coo:a que si.

twi:sera dificil romperla.

rai:dejamelo a mi. le golpe pero no lo consiguio.

apple:toma, nada.

flutter:como conseguiremos sacar a las pobrecillas.

twi:spike tu cola puede servir.

spike:mi cola.

twi:si con la punta podras hacer una grieta y asi podre usar mi magia.

spike:vale haya voy. utilizo su cola en todas y twilithg utilizo su pode de alicornio para abrirlas y lo consiguio.

todas aquellas ponis bajaron al suelo todas estaban desmayadas, pero una de ellas de piel rosa clarisima y la crin de color blanca con una raya morada como su cola, ella era con un alicornio como twilithg, ella era la princesa starlithg.

star:que a pasado.

twi:princesa starnorth.

star:quien eres.

twi:soy twilithg sparckles.

star:la princesa twilithg sparckles, eres tu.

twi:asi es os encontrais bien.

star:asi es, gracias y mis demas amigas.

rarity:cariño estas bien. se lo decia una unicornio de color morado mas oscura que twilithg con una crin rubia en tirabuzones, se llamaba bella estilys .

bella:mi cabecita- miro a rarity y vio su crin-madre mia quien te ha hecho ese peinado tan hermoso, ese total.

rarity:o lo he hecho yo misma, pero el tuyo es lo mas.

bella:no tanto como la tuya.

las dos:gracias, jajajajajajajaja.

spike:guau que hermosas sois.

bella:o que dragon tan guapo y simpatico.

rarity:se llama spike es el dragon mas dulce y amable de todos.

bella:encantada spike.

spike:lo mismo sonrojandose.

apple:hola preciosa, te encuentras bn. se lo decia una poni de tierra de color azul oscura de crim rosa, se llamaba paradisi, era especialista en frutas tropicales.

paradisi:si gracias vaquera, vaya tus manzanitas son guais.

apple:a mi me gusta tus frutas tropicales.

para:soy paradisi.

apple:yo applejack. se daban las pata.

rai:he colega despierta. se lo decia a una pegaso de color rosa un poco mas oscura que el de pinki pai y su pelo era de color azul, su nombre era fire fly(luciernaga)su marca era un rayo con fuego.

fire:un poco mas mami.

rai:mami dice arriba. le pellizco.

fire:AAAAAYYYYYY,sera posible, estoy libre, estoy libre, me alegro de estar libre, me has liberado tu.

rai:para eso estoy.

fire:aun que hubiera salido sola.

rai:ya,ya.

fire:que graciosa.

rai:tu eres la monda.

fire:soy fire fly.

rai:yo raibow dhas.

flutter:hola tesoro, te pondras bien. se lo decia a la ultima pegaso era de color verde azulado con la crim de color verde oscuro, se llamaba birthheart.

flutter:como te llamas.

birth:soy birthheart.

flutter:yo fluttershy.

birth:o que hermoso conejito.

flutter:te encanta los animales.

birth;me encanta.

flutter:creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

las dos:si jijijijjijijijiji.

twi:hemos venido a ayudaros.

star:gracias pero como.

pinki:tu amiga nos aviso.

todas:coockie.

coo:chicas. todas se abrazaron.

star:buscaste ayuda eres la mejor.

coockie y pinki:ya lo sabemos.

twi:necesito saber que a ocurrido aqui y por que razon.

star: una changeling,se apodero de mi reino en el momento que la antigua princesa desaparecio, ella fue mi tutora y asi me converti en alicornio, por que comprendi el poder del amor.

twi:yo lo consegui por la magia de la amistad, y dijiste un changeling.

star:si intento conseguir mi reino y ahora mirad todo destruido.

twi:que podemos hacer la ultima vez fue mi hermano quien acabo con ese monstruo, junto con cadence, y si, ya se utilizaremos nuestra magia con la vuestra.

star:de veras podremos hacerlo.

twi:si confia en nosotras, con nuestro poder conseguiremos todos lo que nos miro a todas, sonreian.

star:entonces a por ella.

chang:jajaja eso mis queridos secuaces alimentaros bien.

twi:EH TU.

chan:que tu no puede ser.

star:hemos vuelto a que me devuelvas mi reino, por que despues de que cadence se marchara al imperio de cristal y me dejara a el reino.

twi:tu fuiste alumna de cadence.

star:asi es, pero te lo explicare luego.

chan:ja no te lo permitire , pero tu no eras antes un unicornio.

twi:al descubrir la verdadera magia de la amistad me converti en alicornio, y en princesa al igual que esta pony tan especial, como yo y mis amigas y las tuyas.

star:o twilithg, y ahora todas lucharemos contra a ti.

chan:asi como segun mis fuentes vuestro elementos de la armonia los tuvisteis que entregar.

twi:nuestro poder es mas fuerte incluso sin los elemento.

apple:te demostraremos de lo que somo capaces.

para:nunca dejaremos que nos venzas.

rarity:que clase de ponis seriamos si nos dejaramos ganar .

bella;sobre todo a unas pony tan maravillosas a las que acabamos de conocer.

pinki:son super guachi sobretodo coockie la adoro.

coo:yo tambien superpinki.

fltter:y son amables y dulces.

birth:y maravillosas.

rai:son guais, realmente guais.

fire:sobre todo de gran corazon.

star:por eso nunca nos rendiremos.

twi:lucharemos. entonces empezaron a utilizar, su poder junto con sus amigas, utilizando su amor y amistad, empezo a abrir un tipo de barrera, que empujaba al changel , y asus secuaces muy lejos donde ya la ciudad con un gran poder la recontruyeron dejando a la cuidad como estaba antes de esa changel, y todo estaba como antes.

star:lo hemos conseguido, todas y starlitgh se abrazaron.

rarity:es como habia soñado.

star:A TODOS LOS PONIS DE LOS MARES DEL SUR , NUESTRA ENEMIGA A LA QUE NOS TENIA ATRAPADOS A SIDO DERROTADA GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE LA PRINCESA TWILITHG SPARCKLES, Y SUS GRANDES AMIGAS QUE AHORA SON MIS NUEVAS AMIGAS JUNTO QON MIS AMIGAS DE TODA LA VIDA.

TODOS:VIVA LAS PRINCESAS Y SUS AMIGAS. de repente aparecio la princesa celestia, la princesa luna y la princesa cadence.

star:cadence.

cadence:o starlithg, me alegro tanto de que estas bien.

twi:princesa cadence.

las tres:brilla, brilla el sol la mariquita a despertado, choca los casco y mueve la grupa, jajajaja.

twi:tu ta,bien lo sabes.

cad:si ella fue despues de que tu me lo enseñaras, se la enseñe a mi pequeña alumna.

twi:a si que tu tambien enseñabas a ser una princesa.

star;si, pero por que yo no conocia el amor como cadence lo conoce, entonces aprendi lo que es el amor de la amistad, junto con mis amigas queridas, y yo tambien tuve mis amigas.

que me mostraron lo que es el gran amor de todo lo que nos rodea sobretodo la a amistad, pero claro yo ya conocia la amistad, pero no el amor y tu princesa twilithg eres la que consigui comprender mas de la amistad y llegar a donde has llegado.

twi:princesa starlithg, gracias.

star:amigaspara siempre.

twi:para siempre.

todas:siiii!

celestia:twilith, eres una magnifica alumna como starlithg, y quiero que de vez en cuando os veais para que asi podrais contaros vuestra experiencia como princesa y sobre el amor y la amistad.

despues pasaron al tren para poder volver a poniville.

coo;te echare de menos super pinki.

pinki:yo tambien cielito me lo he pasado muy bien.

bella:gracias por este vestido rarity querida es divino.

rarity:y tu que me hayas arreglado el peinado cielo.

bella:sabes tengo ganas de ver tu ciudad de nacimiento.

rarity:si y yo volver para comprar mas telas abrazaron.

para:llevate dulces de frutas tropicales applejack, espero pronto probar tus dulces de manzanas.

apple:graciaspreciosa fue un placer conocerte, y espero verte pronto.

para:y yo, ya veras como pronto nos veremos.

rai:que sepas que cuando nos volvamos a ver tenemos que hechar una carrera haber quien ganas.

fire:y que lo dias nena, no dejare que me ganes.

rai:ya veremos.

las dos:ajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajjajaja, choca los cascos.

birth:cielito te echare de menos.

flutter:yo tambien , tengo ganas de presentarte a mis animalitos amigos, te encantara.

birth:me encantaria fluttershi, le dio un beso en las dos mejillas por que birtheart lo hacia de esa manera de expresar su amistad.

flutter:o vaya jijji.

birth:no seas timida, eres muy dulce, di lo que sientes siempre.

flutter:gracias.

twi:bien es hora de irnos, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, y espero que te vaya bien.

star:si y un dia querria verponiville como coockie me lo conto.

twi;sera una placer.

celestia:bien es hora de irse.

caden:espero verte pronto mi querida alumna.

star:si el tren y se marcharon.

twi:a sido una maravilla conocer a princesa starlithg, es maravillosa y me recuerda a mi cuando mem converti en alicornio, siempre hare lo posible por ser igual de buena princesa que ella.

spike:ya echo de menos a bella, pero al menos esta rarity aqui.


End file.
